Wireless networks whose areas of use increasingly expand nowadays are basically comprised of a router (A) connected to external networks (A) (for example internet), access points between which mutual data transmission is provided via the router, and client devices which are connected to these points via wire or wirelessly. Day by day increase in the number and kinds of client devices brings along the difficulty of identifying these devices to the network.
The existing wireless network products can create a joint network only as a result of making many mutual configurations manually. Additionally, when a configuration related to the network changes in any device, that device remains out of the network. As long as the configuration related to the network does not match with all of the devices the device can not be included in the network. Creating a secure wireless network in which a plurality of devices are involved and subsequently making configuration changes require too much technical knowledge for an ordinary user. Wireless network connections of the mesh networks, which are used to expand the coverage area of wireless networks, other computers that connect to these networks wirelessly and various wireless multimedia devices should be secure, easy-to-setup and the configurations thereof should be easy-to-change.
In WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) definition defined by Wi-Fi Alliance, a method is described that will connect the access point and the wireless device to each other easily and safely. In this definition, expansion of the coverage area by adding new access points between the secondary areas of use are disclosed, while technical details are not specified. This definition does not provide a direct statement for setup and configuration of mesh networks, however it provides an infrastructure suitable for developing specific applications.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003087629A1, known in the state of the art, an additional gateway server is proposed as the control mechanism with the purpose of overcoming the flaws of WEP encryption having low level of security and administering a large-scale wireless network. However this application is not a network setup method that can be used by ordinary home users, but it is a wireless network administration application that requires complicated configurations and setups.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20060285514A1, known in the state of the art, it is proposed to incorporate wireless network feature to devices that are distant from each other such as computer, pocket computer, printer, server and to remote control them. It is provided that wireless network infrastructure should be already setup for this application to operate. However, setup of a mesh network structure that provides wide coverage is also an application that requires technical knowledge in practice.